The present invention relates to a gaming system and method of gaming, and more particularly to a base game, a bonus game and a wheel game interacting within a gaming system.
Player operated gaming systems, such as coin-operated slot machines, are widely used in many countries. Such gaming systems may comprise a plurality of rotatable reels having game symbols at their edges. After stopping the rotating reels, a combination of game symbols is visible. If the combination of game symbols includes a winning combination of symbols, the player is awarded a prize.
The gaming system may comprise a display area in which for example 3 player symbols of each reel are visible when the reel is stopped. The gaming system may comprise 5 such reels and consequently the display area comprises 15 display portions at which game symbols are visible when the reels are stopped.
The player typically is given the opportunity to purchase win lines, which usually comprise adjacent display positions within the display area and along which a winning combination of game symbols may be displayed.
In such gaming systems, bonus games allow a player to win an additional award. Typically, a feature game such as a bonus game or wheel game is triggered based on symbols spun up in the base game. While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for new gaming systems having bonus games which not only maintain but increase player enjoyment.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the following described embodiment of an invention.